1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device, and in particular, to a solid-state image pickup device of a back surface incident type.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2002-33469 discloses a solid-state image pickup device of a back-surface incident type. The above solid-state image pickup device is provided with a semiconductor substrate, and a light receiving section formed on the surface layer. Photoelectric conversion of light incident from an image-pickup object onto the back surface of the semiconductor substrate (surface on the opposite side of the light receiving section) is performed in the inside of the semiconductor substrate. Then, as the light receiving section receives signal charges generated by the above photoelectric conversion, image-pickup operation of the image-pickup object is performed.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-open patent publication Nos. 2003-338615, 2004-153175 and 2005-110896, other than the above-described document, have been given as conventional technical documents relating with the present invention.